The G.A. Carmichael Family Health Center (GACFHC) proposes to enhance the quality of its health care services to medically underserved clients across a ten-county rural area in Mississippi by increasing the knowledge base of their health care professionals through high-quality health information via the Internet. Access to electronic science materials from the University Medical Center Rowland Library's Mississippi Health Sciences Information Network (MisHIN) and the National Library of Medicine will give doctors, nurses, and social workers at GACFHC critical information to make more accurate and timely diagnoses of diseases. High speed or dial-up Internet connections will be used to connect doctors and nurses at the main health center in Canton, Mississippi; satellite centers at Yazoo City and Belzoni; and seven school-based clinics in Canton, Camden, and Yazoo City to the most comprehensive electronic information services available within the state and at the national level. It is our aim to: 1. Improve the quality of health care by enhancing the technical and medical knowledge of staff professionals and clients through access to electronic scientific materials from MisHIN and the National Library of Medicine. 2. Establish internet access for the main health center at Canton, two satellite health centers at Yazoo City and Belzoni, and seven school-based clinics. 3. Train providers in the use of the Internet, the MisHIN electronic health information service, and other digital medical libraries for the purpose of accessing medical information and technology. 4. Provide the framework and infrastructure for the growth of data sharing across the three health centers and school based clinics. 5. Continue the Bureau of Primary Health Care goals of 100% access and 0% disparity for all citizens regardless of their ability to pay.